


Wet Words

by Kihyunski



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Fanfictions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, changki, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunski/pseuds/Kihyunski
Summary: Kihyun's only option to hide his crush from Changkyun is reading fanfiction's  but fanfiction's can become reality
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Wet Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi cuties, I am sorry for my disapearance  
I was verry busy with school, my internship , work, exams, test ect  
plus i didn't that the motivation to write also, the anouncement that  
woojin from stray kids left and wonho leaving monsta x  
i was not okey, i cried a lot and almost fucked up my school, like i barely made it thank god  
but for real, ill write - pink arrow - some other time soon  
for now i got a random idea two days ago and really wanted to have that done it was something else  
i hope you still like it  
and lets continue to support monsta x and stray kids!
> 
> there could be many mistakes since i didnt proof read it or anything  
but i tried to clear them ^^

Dinner time, a precious time of the day loved by many others if, food was important to you. The Monsta X members certainly loved food, and never failed to show their love for it. They get highly enthusiast when they have to do challenges on different tv shows, to only win a little bit of food to satisfy their hunger stomachs. Especially Kihyun who was assigned ,together with Minhyuk, as the cooks of their dorms and both very competitive. ( but almost every member was competitive at those times ). Today was different for the Monsta X mom. 

Kihyun was currently reading a fanfiction on his phone. It caused him to miss lead his chopsticks, holding his noodles, to his mouth several times. ‘’Hyung, it’s the seventh time now that Hoseok hyung is trying to feed you with the chopsticks instead of yourself’’ 

The black haired looked up towards Jooheon. He hums and turns his head diagonal at the confusion while munching on his noodles. ‘’Do you even notice that Hoseok hyung is even trying to feed you?’’ The blue haired raised his chopsticks to point at Hoseok. Kihyun’s eyes followed the object until he met Hoseok’s smirky face, which turned out into a laughing one. ‘’Ahum Kihyun hyung’’ Kihyun now turned his head to the low voice of their maknae. Changkyun sat besides Jooheon and taps on his chin, signaling to their main vocalist that there was a bit of sauce left on the older his skin. 

Kihyun’s eyes widen now several members point out to him that he wasn’t paying attention at all. Now in all haste puts the black haired his phone down, almost dropping it in his noodles, and grabs a tissue to remove the remaining sauce. Hoseok was laughing his ass off with Hyungwon and Hyungwoo. ‘’Seriously Kihyun! What’s so important on that damn phone that you left me alone in the kitchen!’’ 

Kihyun groaned a bit annoyed by Minhyuk’s comment. ‘’I just found a book that I like really a lot and couldn’t stop reading it’’ He admitted sort of with a huge lie around his words. He wasn’t reading a book but a fanfiction, but what kind of fanfiction? One that his members don’t get to know of. If only one of them found out Kihyun was screwed and would be bullied for the rest of his career and might as well leave because things would get really awkward in the group. Beside the members knew that he had a passion for reading but thanks to their busy schedule it didn’t happen at lot anymore. 

“That book must be really good if you think that you have still some noodles left in your empty cup’’ Hyungwon commented while he tried to keep his laughter to himself but failed. He starts to laugh when Kihyun had picked up his chopsticks to grab some new noodles from his cup without even looking, only to hear the ticking sounds on the bottom of the item. Even Jooheon and Changkyun couldn’t help themselves and start to laugh at the main vocal. Kihyun groans once more. ‘’Anyways I am done eating, and if you don’t mind, i’ll continue reading in my room.’’ He finish off a little harsh not accepting that he was in fact already being played around with.

With that Kihyun got of the chair while grabbing his phone and left the table to retreat himself into his room. ‘’Seriously what could he be reading? Usually he announces to us which or what kind of book it is?’’ Minhyuk goes on about the subject. Others stop laughing at the serious question, not knowing why Kihyun indeed didn’t announce it. ‘’Maybe he isn’t reading a book’’ Hoseok commented making the other members look up to him, only to watch a smirk on his face.

  


  


  
Kihyun laid down on his bed, not minding to get under the covers since it wasn’t that late anyways. If he would fall asleep, then one of his members will surely try to know what’s on his phone without trying to wake him up of course, although the main vocal was highly sure that no one knew his password. Kihyun sighed as he continued to scroll down his phone on the site called Archive Of Our Own, a site where fans posted fanfictions about their idols or something else. Thanks to Hoseok, Kihyun got to know the site. The main vocal had been struggling with a problem without a solution to fix it. His hyung knew the answer to it once Kihyun confessed to him a few days ago. Seriously out of all the people in the world, he, his own band member had a crush on their oh so hot maknae, I.M Changkyun.

Hoseok noticed, as Kihyun’s roommate together with Changkyun, that Kihyun had problems with sleeping lately and with problems he means big problems. Kihyun would moan sometimes in bed while dreaming about somethings sexually. It was only a mystery how their maknae could sleep through all of that why Hoseok constantly woke up in the middle of the night from a new set of moans. Kihyun felt a little guilty towards his hyung. Both boys had even a harder time during their schedules because of it. As an apology for being a dramatical brat to his hyung and Hoseok pushing the subject, made Kihyun only more ashamed. Finally, Kihyun decided to confess to Hoseok about it a few days ago. His hyung came with a brilliant idea. Fanfictions, Kihyun was now reading fanfictions of himself together with Changkyun with their so called ship name, Changki. 

He learned that Chang was the beginning of Changkyun’s name and, the first in the ship name, which meant that he was the top if, they would be in a relationship. Kihyun got really happy when he knew that his fans were shipping him with Changkyun and even better, saw Changkyun as the top one. Kihyun couldn’t stop dreaming about how Changkyun would seduce him with his voice, wrapping his tall fingers around his neck to pull his hyung slightly backwards against his chest to then whisper in his ear. Or even more. The hands would move itself over Kihyun’s body to his hips were Changkyun held them. Changkyun would lean over Kihyun’s shoulder and plant a few wet kisses from his neck down to his shoulder. It was the point where Kihyun would let out a moan in his dream and the real world. 

Kihyun’s cheeks start to flush at the memory of his dream when the door suddenly opened. He turned his phone off out of panic and even drop it on his chest. The main vocal groaned as Hoseok got inside the room and closed the door. ‘’Are you alright Ki?’’ Kihyun looked up to his hyung while he grabbed his phone and turned it back on. ‘’Yes, you only scared the shit out of me though’’ He answered and goes back to reading the part where he left off. 

‘’Oh reading dirty things?’’ Hoseok wiggled his eyebrows and sits down on his bed which was opposite from Kihyun’s. ‘’O shut up, you know what I am reading, you were the one suggesting it to me in the first place’’ Kihyun shoots back, not in the mood to be played around with. The fanfiction got to a particular good part where Kihyun start to feel his dick twitch. ‘’Shit’’ He cursed under his breath and let out a deep sigh. He turned off his phone once again, it would be no good to read that with Hoseok talking to him. ‘’I was only wondering if it was working’’ Hoseok asked innocently even though the meaning of that sentence was so unbelievably wrong. 

The black haired sighed once more as he looked at the bunk bed. ‘’You have been absent for a few days now, and non stop reading those things’’ His hyung continued with a tease in his voice and honestly it was such a bad timing because Kihyun really wanted to continue reading. ‘’Well... have I been waking you up in your sleep then lately?’’ Kihyun turns his head to his hyung, he needed an excuse to escape from this situation. ‘’No thank god! I slept this week like an angel!’’ Hoseok practically screams making Kihyun giggle in the progress. ‘’Then you have your answer’’ Kihyun smiled back at him. ‘’But do you already have an idea how to confess to Changkyun?’’ Hoseok continued but Kihyun’s mind went blank, Changkyun would never get to know about this hopefully, he would be ashamed to death and never work normally with the maknae again. Looking at him was already harder than before after he read a few lewd fanfictions.

‘’Yoo fucking Kihyun! You better get your ass over here and help me with the kitchen Now! before I will take your phone away from you and break in to delete everything!’’ Minhyuk’s voice shouted throughout the whole appartement and Kihyun swore that the whole company could hear it as well. Hoseok starts to laugh when Kihyun rushed of his bed, leaving the room in all haste, forgetting about the fact that his phone fell on the ground. Hoseok looked at the device and grabbed it, he wasn’t an asshole for sure but others members could be, so he put the device on top of Kihyun’s pillow, being a nice hyung.

  


  


Kihyun was inside the kitchen together with Minhyuk cleaning the dishes. The other members where in the living room talking to each other or enjoying themselves. They had a little bit of free time before they had to go to the practice room. There usual late night practice became a thing for the group, something about making your body tired for bed so you can fall asleep better. Not that every member went to practice late at night, like Jooheon or Minhyuk, they usually stayed at home and trained themselves better throughout the day. Hyunwoo had a different schedule then the other members, he had to film a workout session for monbebes today so the others already figured that he would stay in the dorms as well. Only Hyungwon, Hoseok, Changkyun and Kihyun would most likely practice tonight. 

‘’Guys let’s go practice!’’ Hoseok shouted while he opens the door of his room a little to excited. ‘’Kihyunie!’’ He shouted even extra hard. ‘’No! he is supposed to help me!’’ Minhyuk screamed back when the kitchen door flies open, Kihyun already running away from his death. Changkyun followed his hyung with his eyes as the black haired passed Hoseok into their room. Minhyuk kicks the door open being visibly angry. Hoseok could only laugh at the sight together with the other members. ‘’You are not leaving me with this shit!’’ Minhyuk yelled once more. No one was in the mood to do the dishes so Changkyun and Hyungwon quickly got of the couches and rushed to the door getting outside. Kihyun sprinted passed Hoseok again and closed the door while running to the door. Hoseok quickly runs after Kihyun before he would get chased by an angry Minhyuk.

  


  


Two hours of practice had passed by now as the boys were taking a break. ‘’Thank god you came to rescue me Hoseok hyung’’ Kihyun began and let himself slide down the wall, looking at his reflection in the mirror. A giggling body comes down beside him, so Kihyun already knew who it was. ‘’Your very much welcome’’ His hyung answered him and starts to zip from his bottle. Kihyun let his eyes go from his reflection to the boys instead. His eyes weren’t interested in Hyungwon at that time, of course it was his friend but Kihyun was far more interested in that fine ass of Changkyun. Kihyun watched how their maknae moved on the dance choreos of Follow. Seriously this view should be censored. Watching Changkyun’s legs move making his ass from perfect rounds. His fingers pretending he was holding a microphone, ‘those damn long fingers’ Kihyun though and let his mind wonder to more dirty things without even controlling them. 

Changkyun stopped when he finished the choreos and let his hands rest on his hips, showing through his big sweater what kind of small waist he actually had. Kihyun gulped at the sight, he would do anything to have Changkyun above him like those fanfictions. It was only seconds later that he noticed that the maknae had stopped moving so the main vocalist looked to his face instead. The red haired looked at his hyung with a small smirk on his lips. Kihyun quickly looked away in shame. He had been staring to their maknae for a few minutes and hoped to not give away anything. Instead he grabs his phone from his jean pocket and unlocks it, ready to continue the part where he left off once again. 

‘’Hyungwon-ah what are you doing?’’ Hoseok always had a good eye, as a hyung he had to, just like Kihyun but the black haired only had eyes for dirty things at the moment. Hyungwon had stopped moving, his hand was against his nose. ‘’Uh guys my nose is bleeding’’ The tallest of the group announced, turning to the group. ‘’Shit’’ Kihyun cursed, he put his phone locked on the ground and got up, knowing that Hoseok was to weak to handle blood. ‘’How even!?’’ Hoseok asked worriedly as he got up as well. Changkyun was the closest to Hyungwon and grabbed his wrist to remove the hand. it revealed a lip covered in blood. Thick drops rolling out of the nose over the skin. ‘’It just happens’’ Hyungwon replied. Kihyun got beside Hyungwon, grabbing his hand. ‘’Hyung’’ Changkyun called out to Kihyun, making the latter look up. ‘’Don’t worry Changkyun, i’ll take him to the bathroom’’ Kihyun gave the maknae a friendly smile in the hope that he would calm down. The younger retreated his hand when he got the confirmation that Hyungwon would be in good hands. Hyungwon was then dragged out of the room by no other then a worried Kihyun within only seconds.

‘’Poor Hyungwonnie’’ Hoseok breaks the silence after a few seconds. Changkyun made his way to his hyung to sit down beside him only to feel a short pain from his butt. ‘’Ouch’’ Changkyun whispered but Hoseok also looked to him. The maknae moved himself a little aside and noticed that he sat accidently on Kihyun’s phone. ‘’Oh he must have dropped it, again’’ Hoseok exaggerated. Changkyun giggled. ‘’Hey hyung, you know that I am smart enough to know that Kihyun wasn’t reading a book, so tell me’’

Kihyun’s phone became far more interesting than ever before for the maknae. ‘’Why should I even tell you?’’ Hoseok raised his eyebrows to Changkyun. He soon regretted his choice of words as the maknae puts on his pouty face and puppy eyes. ‘’Please’’ He pleaded, he knew that Hoseok had a weak heart for him. Instead of getting an answer the latter got up and walked to the door. ‘’I am going to check on Hyungwon and Kihyun! and I certainly don’t know that Kihyun left his phone here!’’ He said in a sarcastic way before he left the practice room. Changkyun laughed at himself and rolled his eyes. Finally he had the opportunity to look in the phone of his hyung, and oh he surely would.

Changkyun was smart, really smart, he once snooped through each of his hyung’s their phones without them knowing. He once revealed that during an interview, the little devil he was, enjoyed the comments of his members who never knew that he did that. Being smart was his thing, like really smart, he knew Kihyun password before and hopefully would crack the new one as well, in fact he saw his hyung change it about a week ago in the reflection of their window when they were about to sleep. Changkyun turned on the phone where the screen with numbers showed up. The maknae hummed to himself as he let his fingers type in his own birthday date. The screen unlocked himself onto the homescreen, revealing all of Kihyun’s app. Changkyun smilled, his hyung had an Iphone so he pressed the button two times to look at his screen history. 

A few tabs were open and to Changkyun’s luck was the one he needed, the first one, so there was no need for him to memorize the tabs and put them in the right order again later. His fingers pressed the first tab, revealing a page looking like a book, an online book? Changkyun read the title of the internet bar. _‘’Archive of our own’’_ he mumbled to himself. The maknae read the first sentence where Kihyun left of with his story. This surely wasn’t a book. His eyes widen when the thought came to mind that this was a fanfiction. He knew fans made those but he was never interested in reading one before. So why was Kihyun interested in them? There were no tags to be seen so he couldn’t guess what the story was about. It would be save if he read a bit and then scroll back because he didn’t want Kihyun to find out that his phone was being checked without him being there. So Changkyun leaned himself comfortable against the wall as he started to read. 

  


  


_His fingers moved gracefully over the pale skin. Kihyun shuddered at the feeling, already letting a hum escape from his mouth. Changkyun smirked when he set a tight grip on Kihyun’s tights. The latter gasped and looked at Changkyun. ‘’Spread them for me baby, show me that you want this’’ Changkyun ordered in a low seductive voice. Kihyun shyly nodded as he moved his legs aside, presenting his hard cock that was lined up against his stomach already leaking precume, but what caught Changkyun’s eyes the most was his small pink little hole, twitching in anticipation to be touched. ‘’Changkyun.. don’t stare’’ Kihyun whined but Changkyun smirked and let go one of his tights to slap it instead. The older yelped in surprise, feeling the pain as a new pleasurable wave through his body. Kihyun moaned once again when he felt Changkyun’s tongue against his-_

  


  


Changkyun looked blankly at the phone a twitch from his groin made him even more confused. So this was what his hyung has been reading. Fanfictions of himself with Changkyun. The maknae memorized the part he read and quickly let his fingers scroll up to the tags. His eyes scanning most of them in the speed of lightning. 

  


  


_Top I.M Changkyun, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Changki rise, Changki, Smut/Fluff, BoyxBoy, Friends to lovers_

  


  


The tags wonder around inside of Changkyun’s mind. ‘’Me? top?’’ He whispered to himself and suddenly found a new goal for tonight. His fingers scroll already down where to the scrolling bar was. Thanks to his smart brain he could quickly find the part where Kihyun left it. He double checked it before he went to the home screen and turned of the phone to place it back on the ground like it was before. The door opened then to Changkyun surprise, his three hyungs entered the room all at once. The maknae quickly shut his legs together, he got a little hard while reading it, knowing what kind of an effect a fanfiction truly had now. ‘’Everything good?’’ He asked innocently. Kihyun nodded. how in the hell was Changkyun able to look at Kihyun in a normal way? Things had to be cleared out soon. ‘’Let’s go back to the dorms’’ Was the last sentence shared before the group grabbed their things and left.

  


  


The black haired sighed, he was upset, his bed wasn’t comfortable at all and what bothered him the most was that he couldn’t finish reading his fanfiction. Another groan left his mouth but he didn’t want to wake up Hoseok or Changkyun. Thanks to the practice his body could calm down at least and focus on the intense workout but now the black haired wished to feel that tingeling feeling again. With those thoughts in mind got Kihyun carefully out of his bed and tiptoed through the room to get some clean clothes to then leave. The main vocal made his way to the bathroom and got inside, leaving the door unlocked. 

He basically dropped his clothes on a pile in the corner of the bathroom before he went to the bathtub and opened the cranes to play with the water. He waited for a while until he was satisfied with the temperature of the water. Kihyun got back up as he got his phone from his pocket and laid it down in the sink. He strips himself fully, throwing those clothes somewhere else. The black haired grabbed his phone from the sink when the bathtub was half full now. No, he wasn’t planning on jerking himself off. Kihyun wasn’t the kind of man to fantasize about his crush and jerk off while reading a fanfiction, he just couldn’t, it would go against all of his own rules. There was no way in hell that he would to that towards Changkyun or himself so he would be satisfied. He shakes his head at those thoughts and got inside the bathtub slowly, making sure that his phone was safe in his hand. 

The hot water attacked Kihyun’s body in a small pain wave making him let out a grunt. It’s better to drop immediately instead of slowly, so that’s what he did. Kihyun lowered himself in the half full bath and put his phone on the edge. The next thing he grabbed was the soap which he put in the water to create a lot of bubbles, wanting his body covered in it. Yes, he loved bubbles, no matter what age he would be. Once the bath was nicely filled, Kihyun turned of the crane and relaxed back for a few minutes. He forgot about his phone for a second until the device turned on by a message. Kihyun groaned but quickly sat up as he dried his hands on a towel that hung beside the bathtub against the wall. He wanted to read the fanfiction and now was the time to finally read it.

The main vocal grabs his phone carefully to not make it fall in the water, he would be even more screwed. He leaned back once more until his was satisfied to finally turn on his phone. Kihyun quickly opened his taps to then tap the one showing the fanfiction. A smile comes on his face as he reread the part where he left. His feet were slowly moving in the water in a nice rhythm as the black haired started to read.

A few minutes later was Kihyun at the point where he didn’t want to go further. He read many fanfictions of him and Changkyun already, including smut, but this one was really good, so good that Kihyun had became hard during the progress. His twitching dick was standing up in the water, under the bubbles, against his lower stomach as he didn’t pay any attention to it while reading. Yes he was still reading, the water was half warm by now and Kihyun wasn’t sure about the time anymore until the door of the bathroom opened. The door didn’t catch his attention as he was too caught up in the words he was reading. Also not noticing that a body had walking inside as well. 

Changkyun lazily rubbed his eyes while walking to the sink, he forgot to brush his teeth when he fell asleep and if there was one thing that he hated the most, waking up with a horrible breath or a stickiness against his teeth. He looks at the mirror to conclude how bad he actually looked but his eyes quickly wonder to the man behind him in the bathtub, reading on his phone with a big smile. Changkyun turned confused around to his hyung who didn’t notice him. ‘’Kihyun hyung?’’ 

Kihyun looked up in horror towards the maknae who apparently got inside the bathroom without him noticing. ‘’Changkyun!?’’ he practically screamed and sat up while his phone slipped out of his hand into the water. 

_Plons_

Kihyun looked with wide eyes back to the water and back to Changkyun, repeating the motion several times. ‘’Hyung what the hell are you doing inside a bath in the middle of the night!? With your phone!?’’ Changkyun started in confusion. Was Kihyun seriously so obsessed with the fanfictions that he was reading them until this late!?. ‘’I-I only wanted to bath! and I needed to occupy myself! so I was reading. I.M Changkyun! How did you even get in here!?’’ Kihyun shot back at him, confused at how the maknae even got in. ‘’The door was still open hyung, that’s why, you are not paying attention once again’’ The maknae continued to talk as he walked to the bathtub and got on his knees. ‘’Wow what are you doing?’’ Kihyun started to panic internally. He was still half hard by now and certainly didn’t want Changkyun to see or feel it. 

‘’I am going to help you and get you your phone’’ Changkyun simply replayed and moved his sleeves up. Before Kihyun could stop him, Changkyun already moved his hand in the water to look for the phone. Kihyun was praying mentally for Changkyun to give up soon if he couldn’t find the device, he didn’t care about the damn phone. The main vocal was afraid for the maknae to touch his dick at the moment. Kihyun sat more up, exposing his chest above the water to give Changkyun more space to look for. A gasps leaves Kihyun’s mouth once Changkyun accidently grabbed what he didn't want to grab.

‘’Oh’’ Changkyun stopped for a seconds and looked at Kihyun. The latter his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. ‘’C-Changkyun..’’ The older tried to began but instead got cut off with another gasp from himself. This wasn’t happening, I.M Changkyun was really moving up his hand over Kihyun’s cock, starting to stimulate it while his other hand went in the water to grab the phone. A few of the bubbles had disappeared but the maknae had felt the device long ago and not got it out of the water. He was only curious if those fanfictions really had an effect on his hyung and oh, they did. 

‘’Changkyun-ah’’ Kihyun gulps as his cock starts to twitch more and grow harder again thanks to the strokes the maknae leaves of his slit. The main vocal let out a small whimper as he leaned back. ‘’Wh-why?’’ He asked, not wanting to resist the waves of pleasure he was receiving. ‘’Why read a fanfiction when you can have the real deal hyung?’’ Changkyun looked at Kihyun making it impossible for the latter to turn his eyes away. ‘’W-’’ Kihyun wanted to ask but his voice cut him of as Changkyun pressed his thumb on his slit. Kihyun moved his lips although nothing came out, his mind was a mess, his body wasn’t listening and most of all this was happening inside the bathtub. ‘’Because, I know your little secret Hyung, and I don’t like to be compared with a fanfiction’’ Changkyun said in a somewhat angry tone not knowing it left shivers down Kihyun’s spine.

Changkyun let go of Kihyuns cock, leaving the main vocal behind with a soft whine. Instead the younger grabbed Kihyun’s wrist and pulls him up from the bathtub, swinging his arm around his own neck and grabbing his legs with the other. Kihyun’s eyes widen when he got carried out of the bathtub in bridal style while being naked but Changkyun didn’t seem to care. He kicked the door open with his feet, slow enough so the others wouldn’t wake up from it, and walked to the couch to lay Kihyun down. The black haired really wanted to run away, saying that it was a mistake, that he was sorry, because he always thought, that he was their maknae’s least favorite hyung. 

Changkyun gave the latter no time to escape as he hovers over him, he reminded himself that in the fanfiction he was the top one and actually looked the term up on his phone and found some information about it, that he would use for their good. Kihyun looked scared to Changkyun, not knowing what was going to happen, he felt ashamed of himself, he could never be the hyung that the maknae once looked up too. The main vocal was ready to get scolded but instead got silenced with a lip lock by no other then Changkyun. Kihyun gasped through his nose as he was trying to process that Changkyun was kissing him, he was really kissing him, he was being kissed. 

The elder soon gave in, letting the moment take over and his fantasies become real. Kihyun closed his eyes as he started to kiss Changkyun back and he could swear that he could feel the younger was smiling against his lips. It wasn’t enough for Kihyun though, his body was shivering from the cold, he was still wet and was sure that the couch was as well. His dick was being squeezed with the rubbing motions of Changkyun who started to move above him, slowly grinding himself on his hyung as he felt his own groin quickly start to form every time Kihyun’s cock passed it. 

Kihyun needed air, fresh air to clear his mind because Changkyun was really grinding against him, another one of his fanfictions coming true, damn those fans could write some reality. Instead of breaking the kiss, like Kihyun wanted, brought Changkyun his teeth around Kihyun’s bottom lip who slowly started to nibble on it. This was all to new for Kihyun since he never experienced it before. The nibbles made him part his lips for the younger as he suddenly welt something wet inside his mount. He wanted to panic once again but Changkyun placed his hands reassuringly on Kihyun’s hips, keeping him exactly where he wanted him to be. Changkyun pushed his tongue further inside of Kihyun’s mouth since the elder wasn’t complaining at all. He was finally able to kiss his favorite hyung like this. Kihyun couldn’t hold himself, he didn’t want to, so several moans and hums start to form between the kisses.

Those lewd sounds made Changkyuns dick twitch even more inside his jeans. The tight fabric starting to annoying him. It felt so good to grind himself against Kihyun. He wanted more, this wasn’t just enough. His smart brain left him for once in the situation he needed it the most. The last thing he received as a single was one he needed for air. Changkyun broke the kiss leaving Kihyun breathlessly behind. Both gasping heavily for air as their chests went up and down in union. Kihyun parted his lips once more, wanting to speak but instead got cut off once more when Changkyun moves his head close to his neck and start to kiss the cold skin, continuing to grind against him. Kihyun moved his arms around Changkyun’s shoulder blade, he needed to hold him while his neck was being pleasured so godly.

The maknae used his lips on the oh so cold flesh that was slowly getting warm, claiming more every time he placed them, taking a bigger surface. ‘’Ah..” Kihyun moans softly when Changkyun started to suck on his neck creating a big hickey. A shiver went through Changkyun’s body, shit his hyung was good with his vocals. The maknae stopped his grinding and broke away from the skin, looking at his wrecked and confused hyung. Kihyun stopped shaking, the warm loving feeling had taken over him now, as he looks to his crush. Changkyun found him beautiful, Kihyun’s chest and cheeks were flushed, his hair was a little dischelved and nippels bright pink. 

Kihyun gulped and Changkyun didn't want to wait anymore. No words had to be exchanged before Changkyun was stripping himself from his shirt and belt, throwing them randomly in the living room. Kihyun watched how the last bit of clothes got removed from the maknae, and even when they saw each other excitedly naked while walking in the bathroom, this was a total different meaning. ‘’Why-’’ Kihyun still wanted to ask the younger why he did this but Changkyun already kissed him again and continued to grind against his hyung, letting their cocks meet and slide against each other creating more friction.

Changkyun broke the kiss so Kihyun laid his head back on the couch, but the maknae his voice was still so close to his ear. ‘’Don’t say anything except for my name, and I show you how much better the reality is than a fanfiction’’ Changkyun whispered in a low seductive voice leaving Kihyun only with a pleasurable gasp. Changkyun made his moves bigger and slower, letting their bodies get used to the sensation and leave them wanting for more. He started to peck down from the neck to the shoulder, leaving sometimes a hickey behind. Kihyun brought one of his hand on the back of Changkyun’s neck, wanting to hold him or lead him somehow. Changkyun smiled against the skin and soon set his teeth into the collarbone and bit hard. ‘’Aah!” Kihyun did not expect for Changkyun to bite him, let out even mark him. A painful feeling rises in his chest turning out into a loving one. Changkyun brought one of his fingers to Kihyun’s free hand on the couch and locks their fingers to hold them.

Changkyun tightened his jaw, wanting to leave his mark good on Kihyun. His hyung started all of this and he would face the consequences after. Kihyun squeezed his lips once Changkyun let go of his skin, licking the little blood away from his lips. ‘’Gorgeous’’ he commented as he went to kiss Kihyun again before he could speak. He pushed his tongue again for a long lip lock. Kihyun felt his Changkyun moved his hand above his head against the couch rest and the other one as well. The maknae moved both of his hyung his wrist above his head. ‘’Changkyun..?’’ Kihyun asked a bit out of breath. Changkyun looked beside the couch and saw his belt and quickly grabs it. ‘’Sshh’’ He sushed his hyung, actually liking to be in control, like a top should. 

The maknae moved his belt around Kihyuns wrist and made sure it was tight around them so the latter couldn’t move them. Kihyun gulped, his mind coming a little to his senses as this seemed to be a part of the fanfiction he was reading today. Changkyun then places his hands on Kihyun’s knees and let his tall fingers grace over the skin slow and sensually. The time it took Changkyun to get to his upper tights was unbearable. Changkyun smirked as he watched Kihyun shiver under his touch like it was written in the fanfiction. Damn that online book. Changkyun wanted his hyung to feel the real thing, some real love and some really good sex. “Spread them for me baby, show me that you want this’’ He spoke out the sentence he read before. Kihyun gulped heavily and didn’t co-operate at first. Changkyun then used his hand to slap Kihyun’s tight as the older yelped in surprise. ‘’C-Changkyun!?’’ Kihyun looked scared towards his maknae.

‘’Ssht hyung, I wouldn’t be doing this if I loved you, I am just showing you that the real thing is much better than a fanfiction’’ He answered his hyung. Kihyun’s mind was confused, how did Changkyun know? And wait, He loved him!? Changkyun tightened his grip on Kihyun’s tights as the main vocal lets out another pleasure gasp once more. Another slap and Kihyun moaned, throwing his head back and slowly spread his legs more for the maknae, showing his cock laying up against his stomach with that oh so pink pretty hole. ‘’It’s even more beautiful then I imagined’’ Changkyun spoke in a low seductive voice and leaned down. He licked the entrance with his tongue one time, curious for Kihyun’s reaction. The black haired moaned once again when a small wave of electricity went through him. ‘’Changkyun..’’ Kihyun moaned softly making Changkyun hum in response. ‘’Again.. please’’

Changkyun smirked again and gave another simple lick over the twitching entrance, leaving Kihyun’s mouth open for more. ‘’Changkyun’’ Kihyun sounded a bit more frustrated and Changkyun already loved it how he was in control and played with his hyung but he was also craving for him as well so he decided to dig in the hot cave and slowly push his tongue against the entrance. Kihyun shuddered when he felt the tip of Changkyun’s tongue enter his hole. ‘’Holi shit’’ Kihyun gasped out when Changkyun pushed as far as he could, letting his tongue go slide almost out and push back in, sometimes licking at the entrance to only re enter the tasty cave. Kihyun wanted more so he started to move his body so he met with Changkyun’s tongue. This was as far as Changkyun read the fanfiction and was determined the write his on in real life right now together with Kihyun. 

The maknae removed his tongue from Kihyun’s hole, having the after taste in his mouth. He hovered over Kihyun again as he kissed him so the older could taste himself. Kihyun humed in pleasure, this was so much better than anything else. Changkyun broke the kiss as he sat back and grabbed his own awaiting cock. he let it slide from Kihyun’s balls, passed the entrance and back up, doing that for a few times. ‘’Changkyuun’’ Kihyun whined, creating a smirk on Changkyun’s face. ‘’I think that you are prepared perfectly hyung. Changkyun spoke as he lined his cock in front of Kihyun’s entrance and slowly start to push the tip inside. ‘’Aah’’ Kihyun moaned in pain as a sting forms itself in his lower body and start to spread out. ‘’Try to relax’’ Changkyun talked with a calm voice while he grabbed Kihyun’s dick to stroke it softly for pleasure. Kihyun tried to relax as the feeling of pain and pleasure mix itself. His body loosens a little giving more entrance for Changkyun to move his whole dick slowly inside and let it be there.

Changkyun groaned not even thinking about the fact how well Kihyun’s body was fitting around his cock. He leaned on his elbows, so he could kiss Kihyun once again, letting his hyung get used to the feeling. Kihyun hummed and nodded his head slightly in the kiss. ‘’You can move kyun’’ Kihyun moved his forehead against Changkyun’s. ‘’Hyung are you sure..? I don’t want to hurt you’’ Changkyun waited a few more seconds just to be sure. ‘’You are hurting me with your teasing behaviour, so stop it and fuck me already, make me forget- Aah!”’ And with one thrust was Changkyun’s cock fully against Kihyun’s rim. The black haired let his eyes roll to the back of his head for a second but he needed something to hold on too.

Changkyun then began to move, starting of with big slow thrusts, making sure to feel everything of Kihyun’s inside. How his walls clench and relax around his length, how more precume created. Kihyun gasped as he brought his hands back on Changkyun’s shoulder blades. The maknae slid his cock almost out and slammed it back inside of Kihyun. The older set his nails into Changkyun back sending a wave of pain through the maknaes body. With that his body starts to want more and on his own. His thrusts became les big but faster. Changkyun found a nice rythme to lean back as he grabbed one of Kihyun’s legs to move it over his shoulder so it became even easier to move. Kihyun let his arms drop beside him on the couch letting the feeling take over. 

Instead he grabbed a pillow and tried cover himself but Changkyun already threw the object away, wanting to see his pretty naked hyung. His thrusts became faster and rougher until Kihyun was only gasping for more. Kihyun wanted to speak but moans loudly when Changkyun hit that one spot. Both didn’t care about their members. They were having sex on the couch they shared with their members. ‘’Changkyun ri-aah!’’ Kihyun moaned again as his back arched when Changkyun hit the spot another time and Kihyun’s walls clench around his dick. Changkyun groaned at the tightness as his cock starts to twitch more and grows bigger. More, he wanted more, his hips started to go faster but it was impossible in this position. So he threw Kihyun’s leg a little to hard of him, back on the couch, and grabbed his hips quickly to keep his hyung in place and pound into him. Kihyun was trying to speak out Changkyun’s name but the younger one goes in a frenzy. His grip became so tight the he was sure that there would be marks left. He didn't know where he got the urge from but he suddenly hit Kihyun against his tight, making the older moan loudly once again. He smirked, glad to know Kihyun’s secret.

Kihyun’s back was arching more as his spot was getting abused by Changkyun’s long and thick cock. ‘’C-changkyun I am so close..’’ He announced, his dick was untouched ever since it left the water and was leaking precume again. It was bigger than before and twitching wildly in participation to cum. ‘’P-please!’’ Kihyun begged. ‘’Come for me Hyung’’ Changkyun sped up his pace more even when he was getting sloppy. His cock so big between Kihyun’s tight walls was almost impossible to move through but he would manage. Kihyun screamed out Changkyun’s name once his cock leaked the white liquid over his own body. His orgasm was so hard that his body was shaking heavily after while Changkyun continued to fuck him through the tight walls. ‘’Ah Kihyun!’’ Changkyun moaned out as he came into Kihyun and collapsed on top of him, riding his orgasm slowly out. 

Kihyun was left breathless, both bodies where sticky and sweating now with almost no energy left. Changkyun managed to get himself up once his dick had softened, pulling it slowly out of Kihyun. He got up from the couch when his eyes peaked at Kihyun’s whole that clenched around nothing as a whimper left the main vocal. Only for the white substance to leave the hole. Changkyun untied Kihyun's wrist from the belt and walked away to get a tissue to clean them both up. He didn’t forget to get Kihyun’s clean clothes from the bathroom so he could dress in them. He took his time to treat Kihyun gently and even helped his hyung sit up normally once again. Changkyun started to dress himself and looked at Kihyun when he was done.

‘’Just wow..’’ Kihyun commented and looked towards his maknae. Changkyun winked at him ‘’Told you that the reality was better than a fanfiction’’ He couldn’t help but to make a sassy comment. The two of them tried to walk silently through the living room to their bedroom. ‘’Yes but does this mean? a one time thing or.. you said?’’ Kihyun couldn’t help but ask when they were in front of the door. Changkyun smiled at him. ‘’I don’t want it to be a one time thing’’ he answered. Kihyun smiled back at him. ‘’You are sleeping in my bed now and we will talk’’ Changkyun said as he opened the door and got inside together with Kihyun. The two went inside Changkyun’s bed to finally fall asleep.

  
  


‘’Yoo Fucking Kihyun! What did you do yesterday!? These are your clothes, phone and a dirty bathtub!’’ Minhyuk’s voiced through the dormitory while Hoseok was listening to Changkyun and Kihyun’s story, making the three of them laugh. ‘’You are dead meat Kihyun’’ Hoseok commented. ‘’Yeah and that because of a few fanfictions’’ Kihyun replied as he snuggled closer to his maknae who had a smile on his face. The three giggled until they heard some entry footsteps walk to their bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> see you soon in pink arrow  
or another changki one shot!


End file.
